fangame_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mightyzinn/MightyReviews
1 - Bootleg Gameboy Carts (Prt. 1) So, I got my hands some bootleg cartirges for the Game Boy in the last few years. These carts were made in China, and often have multiple games on them. These can be found all almost anywhere now days, so I thought I would take a look at mine... This cart is called Super 37 in 1. including the likes of... Mickeys Chase 2? UFO Mario 2? We are in for a ride... So, Popping the cart in we are greeted to a really in detail logo... wow. Lets start with Mickey Mouse IV MICKEY MOUSE IV The story has Mickey be walking with Minnie, and then falling to his doom down a cliff. He then does some stuff with a broom and the game starts. The game runs at 10 fps so it looks very strange. For some reason Mickey has a flame thrower. Don't ask me why. You have to collect these stars, and then open a door. Its very simple. Oh yea, and mushrooms are enemys. So over all, the game might be the strangest thing with mickey mouse i've seen in a while. But hey, its good! The next game is Bubble Bobble 2. Being a fan of Bubble Bobble, im excited. BUBBLE BOBBLE 2 And as soon as I boot up the game something werid happens. Its called Bubbble Bobble Junior. Yea. But its the same thing. Go through strange levels to save some people. Its only one player this time. And out of nowhere a cheeseburger falls from the sky. Its Bubble Bobble, so I love it. I will play more of it later Next is... Side Pocket 2. Yea SIDE POCKET 2 Its pool. And really fun. 'Nuff Said Next is the classic, Super Mario Land! SUPER MARIO LAND Its like someone took Super Mario Bros for the NES and made it strange. You have Super Balls (Yea) and Bomb Koopas and all sorts of stuff. Check it out if you have not already. Great game. Now for Yakuman! YAKUMAN A japanese card game. I know. Have no idea how to play, so if someone could teach me, please do. Now lets FLIP to the next game with FLIPPull. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA FLIPPULL The game is subtitled with "AN EXCITING CUBE GAME". I hope i'm not lied too. Spoiler: I was lied too. It makes no sense. Ripoff. Now this game is golden. Its Dr. Mario! DR. MARIO Too anybody that has never played Dr. Mario, you drop pills to kill viruses of the same color as the pills. FOREVER Well. This ones odd. Its called Penguin Land. PENGUIN LAND It tells me to push the start KEY, not the button. You have to bring this egg... somewhere without breaking it I say somewhere BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER GONE PAST THE FIRST LEVEL This cart likes Mickey Mouse Games, because now we have Mickey Chase 4 MICKEY CHASE 4 Wait.... WAIT.... NO... THIS GAME! ITS JUST... JUST... MICKEY MOUSE IV! Well, I hope its a one time thing. I bet the next ones a new game! Well, now theres Bubble Dragon. Never heard of that one. BUBBLE DRAGON OH WAIT ITS JUST BUBBLE BOBBLE JUNIOR HORRAY Now we have Super Billiard. I wonder what that could be? SUPER BILLIARD HOW IN ALL OF THE UNIVERSE DOES WHATEVER A BILLIARD HAVE TO DO WITH POOL, BECAUSE THIS IS JUST SIDE AND POCKET Wow wee I wonder what UFO Mario 2 will be UFO MARIO 2 YUP JUST SUPER MARIO LAND STARTED ON A DIFFRENET LEVEL Okay, I'm done with this crap so I'll just do this (BTW These are REAL NAMES) Super Mahjong = Yakuman Attackpull = Flippull Puzzle Mario = Dr. Mario Penguin Boy = Penguin Land Mickey Mania = Mickey Mouse IV Bubble World = Bubble Bobble Junior Championshippool (No space) = Side and Pocket Big Mario Land 3 = Super Mario Land Majong Taikai = Yakuman Bombpull = Flippull God Mario = Dr. Mario Penguinkunwarsvs (I KID YOU NOT) = Penguin Land Super Mario Girl = Super Mario Land Oh, and thats not all. THATS NOT ALL There are more that I did not list! AND NOT THE ONLY MULTICART! This one is Super 17 in one, and is a blue cart with a bunch of Mega Man games. So yea. And these are rearanged in a order to make sense ROCKMAN X 1 Other wise known as Megaman Xtreme, its Megaman X for the Gameboy Color. Nothing Insane. ROCKMAN X 2 You can put together what this means. I never played Megaman X2, so I could never say what is the same and diffrenet, but the cutscreens are WAY TOO LONG. ROCKMAN WORLD 1 - 3 These games are sorta ports of the NES games to the Game Boy. The America titles are very strange. The first which is called in america Megaman: Dr. Wilys Revenge was called Rockman World in japan. The second was called Megaman II in america, and Rockman World 2 in japan. This made it easy to confuse the NES games and Game Boy games. The reason im putting these all in one spot is because they all are, well, Megaman games! You know what to expect in each, and you get just that! ROCKMAN WORLD 8 I never knew a 8th game was made, and tha- oh no. NO. Those ear killing sound effects. People, I think we found a BOOTLEG GAME made from the same hellish compeny that made Sonic 3D Blast 5.... Oh yea. And its just as bad. More info can be found here http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/Rockman_8_%28GB%29 SUPER MARIO LAND 4 Now, Super Mario Land is on this cart, but I skipped it to go to what ever this is. And... Its a bootleg. You play as Mario, who is REALLY BIG, and can slide Mushrooms on the floor. When you get hit, you turn into a glob of oil for a sec, and I have no idea what thats about. Everything seems to be ripped from Super Mario Land 2. Its really not that bad, and has pretty great music. I will see you guys in part 2, when we talk about Sonic 3D Blast 5 and Rockman World 8! COMING SOON - Bootleg Games (Prt. 2) Category:Blog posts